


Distraction

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Girl Direction, Tribbing, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re wearing glasses,” Harry says as she sits down next to Louis on the couch. She puts her mug down on the coffee table that Louis’ feet are propped up. Louis looks up briefly.</p><p>“Huh?” she asks.</p><p>“Glasses,” Harry repeats. “You’re wearing them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiredeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Louis adjusts her glasses on her face as Harry walks in the room. She has her laptop open in her lap and she’s frowning at the screen a little. Harry sips at her cup of tea as she wanders the rest of the way into the room.

“You’re wearing glasses,” Harry says as she sits down next to Louis on the couch. She puts her mug down on the coffee table that Louis’ feet are propped up. Louis looks up briefly.

“Huh?” she asks.

“Glasses,” Harry repeats. “You’re wearing them.”

Louis goes cross-eyed as she looks down at the bridge of her nose where the glasses are sitting. Harry laughs and shakes her head. “Yeah,” Louis replies. “My eyes have been hurting all day so I figured I’d give them a break.”

Harry silently reaches over and plucks the glasses from Louis’ face. The plastic frames are the same ones that Louis had back in the X Factor house and it’s been about as long since Harry saw them last. She puts them on her own face and gives Louis a winning smile.

“Haz,” Louis says tiredly. “C’mon, babe, I need my glasses to read.”

Harry laughs and makes a funny face at Louis to see if she can see it. Louis huffs and closes her laptop. She sets it aside and all but tackles Harry back on the couch. Harry groans as Louis lands on top of her and she removes the glasses from her own face to slip them back onto Louis’. “Hi,” she says sweetly.

“You,” Louis says as she drops a kiss onto Harry’s lips, “are a _menace_.”

Harry grins. “That’s why you love me,” she replies happily. She shifts on the couch and manages to get a leg out from underneath Louis to hook over Louis’ own. Louis settles on Harry a little more and kisses her cheek where she can reach.

“Why are you annoying me, anyway?” Louis asks. 

“I’m bored,” Harry replies easily. She licks the tip of Louis’ nose and Louis rolls her eyes. “And I missed you today.”

“Haz, we were barely apart,” Louis says softly. She moves so she’s hovering over Harry a little more and Harry gets an eyeful of Louis’ perfect breasts in her face. She can’t resist lifting a hand to cup one. 

“I still missed you,” Harry says, her gaze flicking up to Louis’ eyes which have widened slightly. Harry sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and rubs her thumb over Louis’ clothed nipple. Louis inhales sharply and Harry surges up to capture Louis’ lips in her own. Her hand is still holding Louis’ breast as Louis presses into her a little more. “Fuck,” Harry whines as Louis shifts, her leg sliding between Harry’s own, right next to her crotch. She grinds down onto Louis’ thigh automatically, seeking more friction. 

Harry’s hands drop to the hem of Louis’ loose band shirt and she tugs it up until Louis moves back enough to pull it off. She quickly unclasps Louis’ bra and Louis throws that off as well before kissing Harry again. Harry moans and takes both of Louis’ breasts in her hands, her thumbs rubbing over Louis’ nipples until they harden under her touch. Louis breaks the kiss and sits back, making Harry whine. She throws Harry a cheeky grin and tugs at Harry’s shirt until she takes it off. Her bra quickly follows and she throws it across the room. She’s ninety nine percent sure that it landed in her cup of tea but she doesn’t care enough to go stop and look. 

Louis quickly unbuttons Harry’s skinny jeans and shoves her hand under the waistband the moment she can. Harry gasps as Louis’ fingers easily part her folds and touch her clit. She grips onto Louis’ biceps and looks up at Louis. She still has her glasses on and strands of her hair has fallen out of the pony tail she had it in, framing her face. Harry tilts her chin up and kisses Louis again. She whimpers as Louis pushes a finger inside of her and she immediately clenches down on it. 

“More,” Harry pants, her tongue flicking out to lick Louis’ parted lips. Louis crashes their lips together again as she works two fingers inside of Harry. Harry groans as Louis’ thumb rubs over her clit and she shudders in Louis’ arms. She’s pretty much just breathing heavily against Louis’ mouth now, too far gone to keep kissing her. Louis’ fingers work all of the spots she knows drives Harry wild. Harry can feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach already and she whimpers. Louis bites down on the side of her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Harry loves it. She loves when Louis leaves marks on her that are visible for the world to see.

Harry’s hand tangles in Louis’ hair as she guides their lips back together. She knows that Louis knows she’s close and she wants to kiss Louis when Louis makes her come. Louis’ fingers feel amazing inside of her. They’re moving at a steady pace and her thumb is still rubbing over Harry’s clit. She moans into the kiss, knocking Louis’ glasses askew in her enthusiasm. She rocks down onto Louis’ hand again and Louis purposefully removes her fingers, dragging them over Harry’s clit. She’s impossibly wet and Louis is just teasing her. She opens her mouth to protest when Louis starts to rub her fingers over Harry’s clit with vigour. Harry whines as she comes, clenching around nothing, her entire body shaking underneath Louis’. 

She whimpers as Louis slips two fingers back inside of her, stroking slowly. Harry clenches around them reflexively and she sighs as she feels the drag of Louis’ fingers inside of her. Louis dips her head and takes one of Harry’s hard nipples into her mouth. Harry arches into Louis’ mouth and her body twitches as Louis purposefully rubs her thumb over Harry’s sensitive clit. 

Eventually, Louis pulls her hand out from between Harry’s legs and she slowly sucks on her fingers. Harry moans at the sight and she pulls Louis in for a kiss. She can taste herself on Louis’ tongue and it turns her on even more. She pushes the waistband of Louis’ jeans down but they don’t move very far. She frowns when she realises that the buttons are still firmly in place.

“Take them off,” Harry says throatily. Louis gets off the couch so she can undress and Harry quickly kicks off her own jeans and underwear. Louis re-joins her a moment later and settles between Harry’s legs. 

“You look gorgeous,” Louis says as she dips her head to kiss Harry again. She pushes Harry’s curly hair out of the way and runs a hand from Harry’s breasts down to between her legs again. Harry shudders as Louis’ finger traces over her wet opening again and she shifts to move between Harry’s legs but Harry stops her with a hand on Louis’ arm.

“Not yet,” Harry requests. Louis glances down to Harry’s spread legs and then shrugs. 

“What then?” Louis asks.

“Ride my leg?” Harry wonders. 

“Yeah… yeah, okay,” Louis agrees. They shift again so Harry can get her leg up on the couch properly and between Louis’ own. Louis lowers herself down onto Harry’s thigh and Harry can immediately feel how wet Louis is. Louis moves her hips and she moans loudly. 

Harry drops her hands to Louis’ hips and Louis moves again. She sets a rhythm quickly enough and clenches one of Harry’s hands in her own where it rests on her hip. Harry licks her lips and watches as Louis rubs herself on Harry’s thigh. Louis’ moans fill the room and she throws her head back, exposing her neck. Harry sits up as best as she can and kisses her way up Louis’ chest. Her free hand cups Louis’ breast again and she twists the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Louis whines and grinds down harder onto Harry’s leg. 

“Fuck, Lou,” she whispers. “So hot.”

Their lips meet again as Louis starts rocking her hips faster. Harry tangles her hand in Louis’ hair and she presses their foreheads together. Louis’ breath is hot against her lips and her hand tightens in Harry’s own.

“So close,” Louis whispers as she dips her head to kiss Harry again. Harry wraps both of her arms around Louis’ body. Their breasts press against each other’s as Louis grinds down harder. Her breath hitches as she comes. She clings onto Harry, panting into her hair as she rides through her orgasm. Harry’s thigh feels hot and wet as Louis moves on it still. She kisses across Louis’ chest wherever her mouth can reach, unable to get enough of her girlfriend. 

Louis’ hips eventually stop moving of their own accord and she cups Harry’s face with both of her hands. She kisses Harry with slow, unhurried kisses. Harry keeps her arms wrapped around Louis’ body, one hand tracing random patterns up her back.

“Fuck, I love you,” Louis says after a long while. 

Harry grins and kisses Louis again, running both hands down Louis’ sides. “I love you too,” she returns.

Louis pushes them back until Harry is lying flat on the couch again, Louis on top of her. “I know you said you missed me but that was just crazy,” she says, her tone fond. 

“What can I say?” Harry starts. “My girlfriend is insatiable.” Louis swats at her arm and Harry laughs into Louis’ neck, causing them to roll off the couch and land on the floor in a heap. 

“That _hurt_ ,” Louis says with a pout from where she’s landed underneath Harry. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry says, her lips brushing over Louis’ own. “I’ll kiss it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) if you like. ♥


End file.
